During the twentieth century, energy consumption increased dramatically and an unbalanced energy management exists. While there is no sign that this growth in demand will abate (particularly amongst the developing nations), there is now an awareness of the transience of non-renewable resources and the irreversible damage caused to the environment. In addition, there is a trend towards the miniaturization and portability of computing and communications devices. These energy-demanding applications require small, light power sources that are able to sustain operation over long periods of time, particularly in remote locations such as space and exploration. Furthermore, advances in medical science are leading to an increasing number of implantable electrically-operated devices, such as pacemakers and bioimplantable sensors. These devices need power supplies that will operate for extremely long durations as maintenance would necessitate surgery. Presently, bioimplantable electronic devices can be wirelessly charged by means of a magnetic field (inductively charged). The known bioimplantable electronic device therefore comprises a (re)chargeable power source and a coil connected to said power source to enable wirelessly charging of the power source by means of a magnetic field (inductively charged). The amount of energy that can be transferred scales quadratically with the area of the coil used, which means in general that the bulk of the electrical current is generated in the largest windings of the coil. The restriction makes the application of a flat (2D) rectangular or circular coil design rather inefficient. Moreover, this restriction implies that a electronic device with a small footprint, which can merely incorporate a small coil, can hardly be recharged. A further limitation of the known electronic device is that in general the maximum energetic efficiency is obtained when the coil is oriented perpendicular to the applied magnetic field, which is commonly rather hard to achieve in case a implantable device is used which is, to certain extent, freely moveable in a body cavity.